the_house_of_needlemousefandomcom-20200213-history
Terios
Description Terios is known as a dark, serious and brooding by most, an intimidating silhouette that juxtaposes the likes of Needlemouse, Venice and Tiara. He watches over the guests from the shadows, often appearing in crucial moments to save them from danger, as he did with Classic and Eggy when they were attacked by Metal Robotnik. Appearances The House of Needlemouse Terios is a regular character in the main story, appearing frequently out of nowhere in The House or The Depths, though he sometimes takes absences to deal with business in The Citadel and the wider Multiverse. The House of Needlemouse: Mirror Shards Terios, according to SinFrog, will appear in Mirror Shards at some point. 'A Day on the Little Planet' Terios appears in the Swap AU side-story, long before the main story has begun. He is accompanied by Tiara and the same incarnation of Sir Percival who appeared as a high ranking Patroller during Metal and Mephiles' Bizarre Adventure. Powers Chaos Mastery Terios has been shown to have mastery over the Chaos Emeralds, being able to perform techniques that would usually require 3 or 4 Chaos Emeralds with only two, for example. Immortality Like Needlemouse, Venice and Tiara, Terios is assumed to be completely immortal as he has lived for billions of years throughout countless battles. Standard Abilities+ As the ancestor of Shadow the Hedgehog, he has naturally enhanced strength and speed, despite being only a prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform. As well as this, he has had billions of years worth of training. Transformations Super Terios As well as prior confirmation by SinFrog, Terios has told a story in which he went Super to face against a specific Dark Gaia who went out of control and was growing to the level of a multiversal threat. Relationships The Concept Crew Terios is in a polyamorous romantic relationship with Needlemouse, Venice and Tiara. Terios, while he struggles to express his emotions, has been said to be a good partner who cares greatly for them. Ess Terios once took Ess on a 'field trip' to The Citadel, in which he trusted Ess with information on The Citadel, as well as pleading for him to care for Shikurai, implying that he is either very trusting towards him or very desperate. Salve Terios is implied to be an older brother figure to Salve, similar to the relationship between Sonic and Cream in canon. Despite this, she still calls him 'Mr Terios'. Classic Terios sees great potential in Classic, and wishes to see him reach the true heights of his power. Fleetway Similar to Classic, Terios wants to see Fleetway become a powerful force of justice, but it's more personal than that, he sees himself in Fleetway, but the specific reasons why haven't been fully disclosed. Madonna Terios and Madonna have been shown to bicker like siblings with varying levels of actual severity. They've known eachother for a very long time, and Madonna knows him well enough to understand his often hard to read moods. Quotes "I don't hate them, I don't want to see them suffer, I just..." "I want them to know what they are, and what they can do." Trivia * Terios has a page of an online store bookmarked on his computer, selling an expensive dress. The bookmark is labelled 'Venice's Birthday'. * Terios likes pancakes with strawberry sauce on them, which he is rather embarrassed about. * He laments his poor social skills and wishes to connect with the other Shadows, who he sees almost like his children. Music : Category:Needle Canon Category:The Concept Crew Category:Deep Lore Category:Shadow Category:Characters